You Should Have Been More Careful
by PichiBirdy
Summary: After a messy incident during a meeting, America accidentally reveals her largest secret, and in the aftermath convincing others to do so as well. Will a whole group of nations now revealing their true genders, cause tensions between allies, or even worse, friends? Fem!Us x Uk, Fem!Prussia x Canada, Fem!Germany x North Italy, and others. Genderbent.
1. Chapter 1

I've never posted a fanfiction before this. I hope it's okay. I tried to edit it as much as possible.

Hetalia Axis Powers and its characters do not belong to me. The webcomic and anime belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

The cover image does not belong to me either.

* * *

><p>"Oh man I gotta hurry. Someone will come up to check on me any minute now." America quietly murmured.<p>

In an empty meeting room was America, who was currently changing into the extra pair of clothes that he carried in his suitcase. After an incident involving an angry South Italy, Spain, a mug of coffee, and a stained white dress shirt, there was no other option, but to change in one of the nearest empty rooms. He did not want a repeat of last time's bathroom incident. Those images of his brother and ******* will forever scar his mind. Really though, who would believe Canada to be the batter instead of the pitcher? He just didn't have the personality for it...

Alfred was about finished now, just needing to button up the last few buttons on his clean shirt. But his perfect plan came crashing down when the door creaked open, without him even noticing. It was England coming in to check to see if he was alright.

"America, why are you wearing a bra?" questioned the ex-empire leaning over his shoulder.

Filled with horror at being caught, and blushing deeply all the while, he slowly turns around to face his old caretaker. Making an incomprehensible noise was the first thing he did, though quickly being followed by an attempt at a justification.

"I-It's not a-a bra! I swear! It's s-something I have t-to wear to cor-correct my pectoral muscles!

"I don't believe that one bit. No, it's a bra clear and simple, Alfred. Or is that even your real name because it seems as if those "pectorals" aren't all you're hiding, hmm?" England accused his former charge.

He slowly and nervously turned his head, not being able to look him in the eye, but retorted anyway.

"Really Arthur, you have to believe me. I'm not a gi-rl." his voice cracked at the last word easily indicating that he was lying. He wasn't the best liar.

"I raised you long enough to know that your voice cracks when you lie about something important. Besides those don't look like pectorals at all. Come here."

America took a few steps back, closer to what she believed to be the window. Maybe if she climbed out she'd be able to escape. I mean it wasn't the first time she had done so from the 3rd floor. Now the only problem would be to hide what got her into this mess in the first place.

She takes a few more steps back and starts a mental countdown. 'On the count of five. 5...4...3...2...1...Now!'

She jerks around and unlatches the old fashioned window, peeking her upper body for about a second before she's being pulled back by the waist in the direction of the room. But she isn't a world superpower for nothing and she latches onto a piece of metal just under the outside part of the window screaming bloody murder all the while.

Now to any normal country- or as normal as they can be- it would have been an odd scene to see. A person yelling in frustration- more surprisingly a woman- as they attempted to climb through a window off a 3rd story floor. What only made it more surprising was that England was the one holding them back by the waist and that the woman's shirt was half unbuttoned, revealing their bra and hiding a rather well endowed chest. Keep in mind that the meeting had just ended no less than 3 minutes earlier, and all of the nations attending were now exiting from a door on the right, where they watched the scene in various ranges of emotions.

But the one question that went through almost everyone present on ground level was '_Who is that woman?' _The reactions were immediate when the woman started yelling at the Briton.

"I can't believe you! Let me go you idiot! I'm the fucking United States of fucking America and I'm telling you to let me go right now! Dud- AHAHA" Arthur had her by the sides, the one place that would reduce her to fits of laughter if she struggled too much.

"No! Not until you stop struggling. Were you really just about to climb out the window?! Are you daft?!"

Down in the ever-growing crowd, murmurs of question were being filtered around as if it was a cake being handed out at a birthday party.

_'Did you see that?' _

_'Is that the Hamburger Bastard?' _

_'No, I'm sure that had to be someone else. Maybe we heard wrong, oui?'_

And apart from everyone else's thoughts were a few outliers.

_'Dammit, Amelia I told you be careful_. _Now look at what you've done.'_

_'There's more? I-I'm not alone?'_

_'She's a girl too! Maybe I should go help her out? She is part of the Awesome Trio after all!'_

Some had gotten over their shock and were now heading back towards the building, willing to help out, and others running over in excitement.

Up in the room England had calmed down considerably enough to look down and be quiet. He let America go and shook her shoulder to get her attention while she regained her normal breathing. She stood and looked into his face, eventually following his gaze.

Staring up at them, 3 stories down was a crowd of nations waiting for an answer as if they were the royals of a kingdom about to deliver a speech to their citizens. The two turned to look at each other and they ran towards the door. England reached the handle first, and pulled it open, the two ready to make their escape... only to come face to face with another much smaller collection of nations.

It was comical the way they opened the mouths in shock, like the stereotypical couple in a cheesy comedy movie. Really, it was almost impossible for the collected nations not to laugh at the English speaking nations' misfortune. Almost.

Canada grabbed America by the shoulders and started leading her towards the meeting room they were all in a few minutes before. He looked over his shoulder and called to Prussia, in a moment of strange brashness and determination.

"Gilbert? Can you please tell all of the nations down there to come back up into the meeting room. We have something we need to deal with at the moment. Oh and Sweden and Germany, can you make sure that none of the nations start fighting on their way there? Thanks"

England looked on a bit bewildered and reluctantly followed the Canadian, with Prussia yelling out through the window all the while.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, sorry it took so long to update. Had to do a bit of research for this, because I didn't exactly know how to make a not-so-bumpy transition between chapters and I had to make a bit of research on a subject to make sure I was writing down information correctly. Feel free to correct me on any information I might have messed up on if you get the gist of what's happening. Again sorry for the long wait.

Hetalia Axis Powers and its characters do not belong to me. The webcomic and anime belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

The cover image does not belong to me either.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone settle down please." Canada took a glance around the room to make sure everyone was there, a handful of nations more-so than the rest. A few of them were slumped a bit in their seats as if trying to avoid being seen.<p>

From usually being so unnoticed, Canada had learned his fair share of secrets. Accidentally listening in on things was a pastime of his, leading him to know almost exactly why these people were trying to hide. For this certain occasion it was imperative to make sure they were all there. He had a plan and it would only work with the cooperation of his sister, now that her own secret had finally been revealed. It was about time that everyone else's secrets came out too.

"Who are you?", a voice cried out from the crowd. Murmurs of agreement followed suit.

He took a deep breath and was about to answer when his sister did so for him. She turned and gave him a wink and a cheerful smile as if to say, "I got your back," despite the situation she was in. No surprise there, she was still America after all.

Not to mention, she knew of his plan as well, having been filled in on the way here between hushed whispers.

With a nod at his sister, he began the meeting with a slightly raised voice, one unknown to most people, "Now that you're all here, I'll get straight to the point, eh. I'm sure you all saw what happened by the window, and I'm even more certain that you're all wondering if what you saw was true. Knowing you all like the back of my hand," there were a few cries of annoyance, and others just looked at the stranger in horror at finding out they're being watched, "I'm going to tell you what you're asking yourselves."

Noticeably, about 90% of the room leaned forward in interest. The rest tensed up in anticipation with a certain sense of relief flooding over despite being nervous. Perhaps it was the calm before the storm as they would say.

"Or better yet, America will." and within the span of 5 seconds Matthew was back in his seat to the right of America's and the crowd was dumbfounded, looking into the joyful, but tension-filled face of America.

"Well dudes, time to quit the stalling." she closed her eyes, took a shaky breath, and announced to the rest of the crowd, "I'm a girl. Always have been. Always will be."

Over-dramatic as always she slammed her hand down on the oak table, leaving an obvious crack, and continued her small speech, "But that doesn't mean I'm a different person. I'll always be the same person – my appearance doesn't change anything. Being a girl just makes me more awesome because now I have nothing to hide," she immediately points at Russia, "You don't have any blackmail material Russia! Ha! In your face!" Russia gave a sweet smile in return. A shiver ran up the spines of many, a shiver that very much reminded them of the feeling during the two superpowers' Cold War.

Matthew just sighed at the quick turn of events. Of course his sister would care more about that sort of thing.

He let out a quick cough to remind her that she still had to get on with the rest of his idea. Her eyes widened in realization and she changed topics. Again, many nations sighed in relief, hoping to all that was great, that they didn't wander back into this danger filled land.

"Anyways, a little birdie came by and told me that a few of you have something that you're hiding from the rest of us," a nearly unnoticed whisper rang up, complaining that only they could call him that, and Matthew smiled at his recognition, "Seems as if I'm not the only one hiding something."

The room went unnaturally silent, save for a few sharp breath intakes that didn't go unnoticed by a questioning Canadian. Matthew got up to speak, deciding it was better to just get it over with and not make such a big deal out of it. If it got out of hand, his suspicions might just never be confirmed out of fear. Who knew what lengths these people would take just to get out of this?  
>"Well guys, you can guess who that supposed little birdie is, huh? I'm sorry to say that I do know who's hiding so you might as well just give it up before I decide to do something drastic." he eyed the nations with a raised eyebrow, waiting. Turns out he might have actually inherited more than his fair share from his colony days with England. Scary.<p>

A tense moment passed, one which felt like an eternity, until the sound of a wooden chair scraping the floor reached the ears of the gathered. All heads turned to the person in question, looks of disbelief heavily adorning them like a mask – all except one.

Canada gave a breathless laugh, just barely audible to the typical ear.

America encouraged those left and called forth the one who had admitted their lie, "C'mon Prussia." She flashed an award winning smile and made her way up, feeling confidence in the fact that _she wasn't alone. _

Dozens of curious eyes trailed after her as she strode her way up. For the second time in her life, she was much too nervous to say a word, yet still confident enough to return a wide grin at America. Her eyes turned to look at Canada, who was looking at her with equally matched enthusiasm.

Oh how she hoped there were more than just her. Prussia sent a silently pleading gaze at Canada, willing him to do _something_ to improve the situation. He shrugged – what was he supposed to do? America was the one with the leadership skills, not him. They rarely came out, and he doubted they would come out at the moment.

Someone farther along the row of people, or better yet, under their noses, had listened to the entire thing. They were now thoroughly convinced that it would be a great idea to give up the gender of not only themselves, but the two others they knew were doing the same thing. Times were changing after all, and America was a nice person – she always got handfuls of candy from them. She crawled towards the front and climbed out from under Canada's chair, startling him quite a bit. Sealand rose to her feet and went to shake America's shoulder. Said country turned to look at the little one who was beckoning her to crouch down so they could whisper in her ear. By the end of his-no her- little secret, America was rushing Canada over as well to let him in on what was going on. They spoke rapidly in a mixture of different languages from their natives, years of interaction between each other making the communication easier. They used to be one land before colonization after all.

Closer to the doors of the meeting room, sat the two worried looking Nordics along with the rest of their group. It didn't take too long to catch on, after catching sight of Sealand attempting to give up their centuries old secret, despite their numerous warnings to do anything but.

Sweden had taken a hold of Denmark's hand and had mumbled a quick "We have to go to the bathroom." to Finland, who looked a bit bewildered, though nodded nonetheless. But it was too late. Little Sealand was already skipping towards them, taking their hands, and dragging them to the front of the room, completely ready to face whatever was waiting for them.

"Change of plans guys. Little Sealand here has volunteered to make a few words." Beaming with pride at finally being recognized as important, Sealand went on to describe that the three of them had managed to hide their most well guarded secret for a while now, the two elders at her sides, more so than the rest, due to their age. Her hands loosely gripped the clammy palms of Sweden and Denmark, who now stood completely stunned at the quick turn of events. Sweden was flushed from neck to ears in embarrassment as the clock ticked by, and her adopted child delved further into the details. Denmark's eyes darted around the room, in a desperate attempt to look at anybody, but the crowd; she could tell Sweden's breathing was slowly growing more labored. The three countries behind them, were left completely unaware of what was going on, too busy with their private conversation.

Sweden's eyes became glossy, and she was just about ready to burst out in tears. Not only was the shock of this entire thing wearing her out, but the guilt of having hidden this oh so important secret from Finland of all people, was breaking her down piece by piece. The little glances he kept sending her, as her daughter explained the circumstances, were not helping in the least. Denmark was too preoccupied with her own problems to be of any comfort to her at the moment. Norway's unwavering gaze would not leave the Dane's panic-stricken face, quietly worrying over her mental stability. He knew it was only a matter of time before either of them broke, having seen them in similar situations, despite being completely unaware of their secrets. But he wasn't the only one frantically worrying.

To his right, squirmed around Finland in his seat, just itching to get up and help the overwhelmed Swede. He wanted to tell her that everything would be perfectly alright and that he was right there for her. It wouldn't be the first time this had happened, what with his difficulty with his-no her emotions and all. Expressing herself was hard to do and he could tell that she had just hit her breaking point. This was her best kept secret, and after so many years, it had become her biggest fear as well.

Her mind raced with possibilities of what to do. She felt surrounded and she needed to get out of this now, _but there was no way out._ She hung her head trying to avoid being seen, and tightly shut her eyes. It wasn't supposed to go like this. They would see America give up her own secret, talk about it for a while, and go home, never to mention anyone else's hidden gender again. Never in her entire life had anything gone so wrong and unexpected, leaving her completely powerless to do a single thing.

She looked up, tear-stained cheeks, puffy eyed, and heavily breathing, when she noticed something. All around, the eyes of nations followed her up until they reached her face, as if having been expecting her to say something in the new-found silence enveloping the room. It only made her feel worse and put her mind on overdrive.

Sweden abruptly dropped to the ground. From afar the quick steps of an unknown nation were heard running towards her, being the first to react. There was no way he was holding himself back now.


End file.
